


Showman

by KitsuneVen



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Current Events, Dark Stuff, Emotional gratification, FAOI 2019, Jealous Javi, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Realistic, Yuzu moving on, Yuzuru is with others, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneVen/pseuds/KitsuneVen
Summary: Having spent many years training together, Javier Fernández knows that Yuzuru Hanyu is a showman.However, FAOI 2019 has brought out aspects of Yuzuru's showmanship which have surprised even Javi...





	Showman

**Author's Note:**

> We were lacking our Yuzuvier content at FAOI, so I decided to make some. I sincerely apologize for the angst. Warning: Yuzu is with other people other than Javi in this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. The events in this fic are a figment of my imagination, nothing more. I do not presume or claim to know anything about the real life people these characters are inspired by. This work is also not meant to represent any real life people or events. That said, enjoy...
> 
> Note: This fic will be locked after several days.

Yuzu was a showman. 

Sometimes, Yuzu’s showmanship got to Javi, too. 

A small, flirtatious flash of his blades. The torque of a deceptively powerful core. A wriggle of his finger during a step sequence. The toss of his glove during the finale of _Masquerade_. The flash of a dance belt during his beautiful quadruple lutz— _oh God_. 

Javi wondered when Yuzu had learned those things. The art of subtle seduction. 

Javi felt like he had his head in the gutter most of the time, these days. 

He desperately wanted to ask Yuzu - _“Are you? Or are you not?”_

At the same time, he could acknowledge that he already knew the answer. 

Last summer. FAOI 2018. Yuzu’s hot mouth finally meeting his in a back hallway in the Kobe venue, rushed breaths against his lips, dark eyes flashing in a molten expression of need, the suspicious glitter of tears. Then, mutual breaking apart, knawing feelings of guilt, of being unable to control this twisted thing which occasionally reared up between them when Javi was clearly no longer _available_. 

They had never consummated anything. The sane, logical part of Javi was relieved. Glad. 

But he just couldn’t take this anymore. He had been doing fine. Why did Yuzu have to be such a show-off? And why did he have the sneaking suspicion that Yuzu was showing off specifically to _him_ , of all people? 

Javi was used to the subtle questioning attitude other skaters had around his and Yuzu’s friendship. He was used to people giving them a wider berth of space when they were talking to each other. He was used to the knowing half-smiles and friends suddenly having an excuse to be elsewhere when he skated up to Yuzu to see what he was up to. 

This year was different. Javi felt like he had lost his special-access status to Yuzu. The unspoken, invisible hold Javi had on Yuzu’s availability had been released somehow, and the floodgates had opened to all kinds of male attention. 

Stephane had basically taken every opportunity to touch Yuzu in places—waist, shoulders, back, thighs—Javi had once considered his special privilege. Sometimes even more boldly than Javi had. 

Kind, dependable Scott was certainly interested. His eyes held more than friendly attention, and Javi frequently caught him watching Yuzu during rehearsal. 

Various male members of Javi’s own flamenco team had been completely smitten with Yuzu. Antonio, having had no prior inkling of Javi’s complicated history with Yuzu, flirted publicly and shamelessly with a giggling Yuzu, showering him with Spanish charm. A brand of charm to which Javi knew Yuzu was _particularly_ susceptible. 

Javi shivered when he had witnessed the older singer—Toshl’s—eyes follow Yuzu’s hips during practice, his smooth and seductive voice sounding as if he were crooning _to_ Yuzu rather than performing _with_ him. 

Javi had gaped with his mouth open when even Plushenko—happily married and heterosexual Plushenko – hadn’t been able to stop himself from slapping Yuzu on his tightly muscled behind for good measure, in the name of fatherly affection. 

It was all irritating Javi to no end.

Part of it was Yuzu’s fault, Javi was sure. He was just so confident and sexy, and he knew it. 

“Why do you _do_ that?” Javi hissed at Yuzu once as they passed each other in the locker room.

“Do what?” Dark eyes landed on him. Innocent on the surface, a hint of a challenge underneath. 

“Do that thing that you do. When you know people are watching.” Javi’s hand reached up automatically to push a stray strand of hair out of Yuzu’s face, only to fall short halfway towards its target. 

Those eyes flashed downward subtly to follow Javi’s hand movement, then back up to stare directly at him in challenge.

“You can’t have it both ways, Javi. I am me. You have your thing.” 

Javi couldn’t stand it. Even the way Yuzu said his name had changed. It was more distant somehow. 

It was true, though. He really shouldn’t—couldn’t—be giving Yuzu mixed signals. 

But it’s not like he doesn’t already know what he wants. He just can’t have it. 

As always, Yuzu had already sped so far ahead of him that Javi could never have any hope of catching up. 

Javi sighed. He knew he had to move on. 

***

In Toyama, Javi walked in on Yuzu and Scott in an abandoned, back hallway. 

Javi cursed to himself as he quickly hid himself around a corner. Thankfully, Scott’s back was to him, and Yuzu had been otherwise too preoccupied to notice. 

Powerful emotions seared a hole through Javi’s chest at the scene unfolding before him, something hot also stirring in his groin. A wave of intense emotion heralded by nausea hit him as he watched, hypnotized. 

Yuzu’s head was tilted back, his eyes half-closed, a light blush of exertion dusting his cheeks, mouth opened partially letting out little gasps of pleasure. An obscene groan escaped from his lips under his partner’s enthusiastic attention. Scott’s head was buried in Yuzu’s neck, sucking hungrily on the tender skin behind Yuzu’s ears. Javi’s stomach dropped because he remembered finding that exact spot last summer. He hadn’t been thinking properly then, but he had been delighted at the sensitivity of that spot, and Yuzu’s reaction. 

Scott’s hips were pressed tightly against Yuzu’s crotch, and it wasn’t hard to spot both their desires protruding insistently between them, grinding against each other. Scott’s hands were halfway up Yuzu’s shirt, firmly caressing the muscles there. Hungry mouths sought each other, demanding. Scott bit at Yuzu’s bottom lip. Yuzu’s eyes were closed, and his – “...nnnggh” was not helping the tightness in Javi’s pants. 

Javi couldn’t help but feel a wave of intense hurt at Yuzu’s obvious enjoyment with someone else. 

Yet, he also understood. 

Javi himself had a steady companion back in Spain—a loving woman who provided him with intense heat when he wanted it, and soothing comfort when he craved it. 

Didn’t Yuzu deserve some comfort, too? He hadn’t expected Yuzu to stay celibate, had he? 

Javi couldn’t peel his eyes away as the two bodies in front of him inevitably became one. Scott pushed forward, securely pinning Yuzu against the wall as Yuzu’s powerful thighs wrapped around Scott’s waist, ankles hooking together behind the other. His arms came forward and wrapped themselves around Scott’s neck. The moment of penetration was so intense that Yuzu let out a deep groan from the pressure, his face tightening as he absorbed the intrusion, his sweating temple resting against the side of Scott’s head. Javi could see the drops of sweat falling off Yuzu’s chin and landing on the shoulders of the already-soaked shirt Scott was wearing. 

Then, Yuzu opened his eyes and looked over Scott’s shoulder directly at Javi, piercing him with an unreadable look. 

There was no surprise there, only a dark flame burning in their depths as he and Javi stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. 

Heart pounding out of his chest, Javi could not look away. He wondered whether he gave the impression of a caught prey. He certainly felt like it. 

Finally, Yuzu broke the long moment by lowering his mouth to Scott’s shoulder—giving it a long, hard, deliberate bite. 

His eyes never left Javi’s. 

Scott started, surprised, before letting out an aroused groan and thrusting his hips forward. Slowly at first and then increasing in speed and power. It was clearly the first time Yuzu and Scott were doing this, but Scott was slowly building confidence, finding a good rhythm for the two of them. Yuzu threw his head back, clearly starting to enjoy himself. His heady moans gained an animalistic edge to them, and he was temporarily lost in the moment, thrusting his hips forward to meet Scott’s, resting his head back against the wall such his black hair contrasted starkly with the white of the plaster as he was driven repeatedly into it. His eyes were half-hooded, and Javi's heart clenched from the sheer emotion he could see laid bare in this rare moment.

Javi’s palms were starting to bleed from the roughness of his nails digging into them. He could feel the tightness in his jaw muscles as he clenched and unclenched them. His breaths came in ragged gasps. He had slowly inched closer until he was standing fully in the open now, not caring that Scott could theoretically turn around and see him. 

He had no doubt Scott would not be turning around anytime soon, in any case, not when he was doing what he was doing to Yuzu. Javi knew that if he were in Scott’s shoes right then, his universe would consist of nobody but Yuzu. 

Javi was so incredibly turned on right then, but he also could not stop the hot, surprising tears from coming and spilling down his face, uncaring that Yuzu was a witness to them.

Javi had only cried a handful of times in his life, but this moment was certainly worthy of those tears. 

He had never, ever felt what it was like to be with Yuzu like that. 

And he likely never would. 

One time, he and Yuzu had worn kimonos together for a festival over a summer when they had been in Japan for an ice show, and Yuzu’s kimono had fallen slightly off his shoulders. Javi had instinctively reached over and pulled the fabric up Yuzu’s shoulder for him, in turn being rewarded with one of Yuzu’s brightest smiles. He had caught a tantalizing flash of pale skin, a whiff of Yuzu’s personal body soap, and his stomach had lurched at the possibility that had been growing between them. He remembered being filled with – optimism, and hope. Excitement for the future. That continued to grow between them for the next several years, without a clear, satisfying resolution or conclusion. 

Even now, Javi burned for Yuzu, when he knew it was wrong and it could never be. 

Yuzu’s face was a picture of complicated bliss as he began to reach his climax, lost in the rhythm of sex. Javi could not take his eyes off of him. He could see the tension, the pleasure building as the fine lines on Yuzu’s forehead grew deeper, then relaxed as he finally surrendered to his release, body convulsing against his partner. A loud groan from Scott signaled that he was quick to follow Yuzu. 

At that moment, Javi could not be there anymore. He had long over-stayed. Slowly and quietly, he threw one more lingering look at Yuzu over his shoulder as he walked away.

 _"Be happy,"_ Javi thought, ignoring the bitterness and willing Yuzu to understand the sentiment with his eyes. They still stung, and he blinked rapidly, trying to compose himself. Something in Yuzu’s expression broke then, and he choked back a sob disguised as a gasp of pleasure as Javi turned away. Javi could hear the sound of flesh against flesh as Scott pulled out of him and gently set Yuzu down on the ground. The ruffling of clothes followed and became distant. 

Javi was supposed to meet up with Raya for drinks after this, but he felt emotionally wrecked, and he would probably spend the night wrapped up in blankets in bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe with a tub of ice cream. And a bottle of liquor. Anything to fill the emptiness in his heart. He could fully acknowledge it now—what he felt was emptiness. Missing. Whatever he wanted to call it. Missing Yuzu. 

He had missed the corresponding flash of regret in the other’s eyes, or the way they lingered over his back as he had walked away. The soft lips quivering slightly as they mouthed, _“Goodbye, Habi.”_

Perhaps their paths would never cross like this again. Perhaps someday…well, life always held its surprises, but Javi never liked to think about what-ifs. Even if he had to mourn the present. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't see Yuzu and Javi not interacting at FAOI 2019, so I made them interact and...this happened. I apologize for the angst, but I wanted to write them realistically while still maintaining the inherent chemistry/tension they have. And of course, the classic yuzuvier feels -- now darker. 
> 
> I’ll be honest, a part of me also just wanted to write about Yuzu moving on. Because he deserves to be happy. And as painful as this first step is, it’s necessary to move on. Call it emotional gratification, if you will. Did I have to make Javi watch? No. No, I did not. But Yuzu is Dramatique (TM). 
> 
> If you’d like angst with a happy ending, feel free to check out my [”Haru yo Koi” ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324742)series, which is now complete!
> 
> Kudos? Flames? Comments? Please let me know below - I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
